Anger
by CuttlefishRock
Summary: One-shot describing Sirius's reaction to his Uncle's death.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Except a motorbike which never starts these days, especially when I need to make a quick getaway...  
><strong>

**One-shot of Sirius's reaction to his Uncle's death. Note: I may use this chapter in a proper story when I finally get round to writing a Marauder school-time fic. Love to all, especially if you leave me some notes :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anger<strong>

Sirius Black was in one of his legendary rages.

Ever since first year, he had become quite infamous for his inability to control his anger when provoked. More than once, the teachers had to Stun him so that he didn't damage school property, fellow students, or himself.

This time, though, it was different.

Sirius stormed up through the castle to Gryffindor Tower, positively crackling with deranged magic, and had managed to scare even the seventh years with the power swirling around him, which knocked back everyone who got too close.

He paused for nothing, and disappeared loudly into the dormitory, the force of the door slamming behind him causing part of the ceiling to fall down in a clunk of dust and rubble.

No one dared to go up there for a good three hours, as sounds of his continued fury could clearly be heard; various bangs and the sound of heavy things -probably the furniture- being thrown about.

Even James Potter was hesitant to venture up there, despite pleas from the Prefects to halt the destruction.

However, when Remus Lupin returned from the library -tired and worn- he simply winced at the loud noises, calmly stepped over the rubble, and entered the dorm like any normal Tuesday.

Sirius was lying on his bed, eyes narrowed in a scowl, with his wand clasped loosely in his right hand. James's bed was battering itself against the wall, and all of the trunks were twisting in the air, as if caught in a hurricane.

"Sirius," muttered Remus, his tone full of distaste. He sat down on Sirius's bed, and watched the trunks slow in their spinning, until they had returned to the floor, and it was just James's bed still banging dementedly around the dormitory. Remus pointed his wand at the bed, and muttered a spell. It floated back into place without a noise. "What happened?"

"Snape."

Remus sighed.

"He made my cauldron explode. Slughorn believed that it was entirely my fault. I didn't even do anything to him!" Sirius threw his toothbrush across the room.

Remus summoned the toothbrush back, and replaced it on Sirius's bedside table. "Sirius, you need to learn to ignore his taunts. You need to control your anger."

Sirius snorted, and rolled over so that he was face down on his bed. "Rem, I mean this in the nicest way possible; piss off."

Remus raised his eyebrows, and cautiously laid down next to the young Black. "Why are you really so angry, Padfoot?"

"It's nothing," Sirius snapped.

"What are hiding from me?"

"I said, it's nothing!" A half-empty glass of water next to Sirius smashed without contact, spraying the boys with glass shards and water droplets.

Remus yelped when a large piece made a large cut just above his right eye.

Sirius quickly turned to face the werewolf, and his expression immediately transfigured from stony to concerned. "Shit, Moony, I'm sorry..." He extracted the glass, and healed the cut with a quick charm.

Remus sat up, repaired the glass without comment, and stood up. "I'll be back when your mood has improved," he announced, coolly.

Sirius's hand circled his thin wrist, and pulled him to sit back down on the bed. "Rem, I'm sorry. It's just... my Uncle Alphard died. I got the letter this morning."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Remus asked, his voice soft now.

"Because I thought I could handle it, OK?" Sirius hugged his knees to his chest, looking younger and more vulnerable than ever before.

Hesitantly, Remus put an arm around his friend's shoulders, and instantly knew that he had done right from the way Sirius leaned into him.

"Moony?"

"Mm?"

"He's left me everything. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"I'm free, Moony. I'm free from her."

**Thoughts? xx**


End file.
